I'm mad as hell and I'm not going to take this anymore
by Vegasman59
Summary: The summer after 5th year Harry starts seeing Voldemorts plans a head of time. He also finds he is emancipated. This will change a few things, if he can keep Dumbledore and the Weasleys out of it. Thank you JKR for allowing us to use your wonderful characters and world.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm mad as hell, and I'm not going to**_

 _ **Take this any more!**_

 _ **A Harry Potter story**_

Harry Potter, A teenage Wizard lay in his bed in the smallest bedroom in number 4 Privet Drive. The prison that his head master sent him back to each summer for his safety. It was about two o'clock in the morning, when he woke in a cold sweat. Visions of his friend Hermione Granger and her parents being attacked. Voldemort Had sent his minions to kill the smartest witch of the age. Harry threw on some clothes calling for his friend Dobby. Just as Harry was pulling a t-shirt over his head the little house elf popped into his room.

"Dobby, Can you get me to Hermione's house quick?" Harry pleaded with the little elf. Dobby took Harry's hand and with out a word they were gone from Privet Drive. 

When Harry and Dobby arrived outside the Granger Home, all was quiet. Too quiet. Even the birds and animal noises were in total silence as if hiding from an oncoming storm. Dobby quickly checked the house the occupants were sleeping as if all was right with the world. Harry and Dobby slipped under Harry's invisibility cloak to wait. It wasn't a long wait.

Six men dressed all in black with silver masks appeared in the Granger back yard wands drawn and firing curses at the house. It was apparent they expected no resistance. Harry and Dobby were in the bushes behind them. Harry had learned during battle at the ministry, put down death eaters for good so they never get up again. Three quick and silent cutting curses to the neck saw three heads roll. Crabbe and Goyle Sr. and Gregory Goyle lay spread out across the Grangers back lawn, in pools of their own blood. Then the battle turned toward Harry. Spells of all colors were flying back and forth becoming more and more lethal by the second. Suddenly two of the death eaters were floating in mid air and then were unceremoniously dropped and held beneath the water of the Grangers in ground pool, leaving only one death eater to fight. The last one had long platinum blonde hair flowing from his hood. Harry recognized the Malfoy Patriarch. "Well Lucy boy trying to stop the smartest witch of the age again. Does it really take six death eaters to attack one little muggle born? Blows away all pure blood bullshit doesn't it?" Harry's cutting curse removed Malfoy's wand and hand. His next quick curse broke both the man's legs.

With all the magic flying around a muggle area, the Ministry needed to respond, so the Aurors began to appear. Kingsley was the lead, and saw the only Death Eater left was alive was Malfoy and he was beyond help.

Harry moved out from the bushes with out a wand in hand and confronted the group of Aurors. "Well it took you long enough? The Grangers would be dead waiting for you." He told the Aurors angrily.

Kingsley Then told Harry that the sensors were down for maintenance in the area among other excuses.

Hermione followed by her Parents were just coming out of the house as Harry argued with Aurors. Hermione ran to Harry, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him soundly for the first time.

At the moment Hermione pulled back from Harry, Auror Yaxley spoke up. "Potter You're under arrest for six counts of murder on pureblood citizens of the realm. Surrender your wand!" Harry's wand slipped into his hand and he disarmed Yaxley while stripping the sleeves from his left arm, thus exposing the dark mark of Voldemort.

Kingsley then stunned the traitor and put him in magic restricting cuffs. "Harry that was a gutsy move. Why would you attempt it?

Harry responded with a very feral grin. "Only another Death eater would try to charge anyone for murdering an active Death Eater, the last thing they want is there master losing followers. I'm going to talk with the Grangers while you clean up this mess."

Harry Headed towards Hermione, while the Magical forensics team was classifying and cleaning up the scene. The two teens and Hermione's parents headed for the kitchen. Well Mr. Granger headed for the bar he needed something stronger than what the kitchen offered. Once they were all seated around the kitchen table Harry started to apologize, and Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, with out you I'd already have been dead long ago. When you stopped Voldemort as a baby, I hadn't yet had my first bout of accidental magic. As soon as I would have had that, he would have dispatched a team of Death Eaters to murder my family and me. We are the smallest class in Hogwarts for over half a century, and most of the upperclassmen are purebloods. They would always have been gunning for us. This was not your fault! We can only thank you for coming to our aid." Mrs. Granger was shocked by what her daughter just said. "Her..Hermione is this true?"

Hermione then went through the known history of Voldemort and the last war. She also explained Harry's part in it. Then they explained the last five years at Hogwarts. Once all this was finally finished the Grangers sat terrified over the revelations and the horrors these two teens had endured.

Mr. Granger put forth the question. "Why would you want to return to that school or that world?"

Hermione answered first. "With out the schooling we've had Harry would have never been able to defend us last night." Hermione Sighed then continued. "We also would still be on the Death eater hit list and no longer even know it."

Harry then started up. "I have some sort of connection to the Dark wanker. It allowed me to see his plans for you tonight. With a little help from a friend I was able to ambush the Death Eaters. Now for the most important part of all this. We need to get all of us out of this house. They will return and in greater numbers."


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm mad as hell and_ _I'm not going to take this_ _Anymore!_ Harry Called for Dobby, and asked him if he knew of safe place. The little Elf said yes and took Harry's hand. "Hold on Dobby." Harry asked his little friend. "Please, take Mr. and Mrs. Granger first they have no defense against the Death Eaters." Dobby took the Grangers by the hand and popped them away, Giving Harry a few moments to speak to Hermione. Before that could happen, Dumbledore came through the back door. "Harry, my boy, how did you get here tonight?" Dumbledore asked with that aggravating twinkle in his eyes. Harry looked up at the old man and for the first time he really felt, he couldn't trust him. Harry Looked at the old coot. "I had a little help, and Tom decided to make a show of how happy he was to see Hermione and her family killed. I'm sure Snape never said a word but I saw him there through Ol' Snake faces eyes. Do you think I would allow that?" Harry said with out a hint of respect for the Old man. Dumbledore Looked at Harry trying to get a read on him. "Harry, you killed six people tonight. Don't you feel any remorse for them?" The anger in Harry flared, as did his magic, like lightning from his fingertips. "They came here to murder Hermione and her parents. They would have stuck Mr. Granger to the wall, cut off his eyelids, and made him watch, as they, gang raped his wife and daughter then skinned them alive. Then they would have removed his genitals and laughed as he bled out. Do I feel any remorse for taking out these stains on the heart of humanity? Not only no, but Hell No! I sent them to hell where they belong. Don't give me the next line that I'm going dark either. We both know that is a pile of dragon dung. Those I killed tonight were not redeemable in any way. They were pure evil followers of a demon. They only got what they deserved for their intent and previous crimes." The old wizard looked as if he'd been slapped. "Harry, You must learn to forgive." It was said softly but with the power of magic behind it. (Like a compulsion charm). Harry shrugged off the Old wizards words. "Let's Forgive Tom Riddle then and let him go on with his acts of terror. Hand him our world. Why fight him then?" It was said, with immense amounts of added sarcasm. Dumbledore couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could he have been so wrong about Harry. "Harry you're starting down a very dark path." Harry still couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Dumbledore, If hadn't been for me taking out Riddle you would have lost last time. You have no strategy of winning against these worthless pieces of scum. I'll stop Riddle and his cronies on my terms, yours will just get more innocents killed and allow the murders to walk free again. I've fought these animals enough to know you put them out of the fight for good or they will just get up and kill more. NO MORE! I'm mad as hell and I'm not going to take this any more. If you are not part of the solution you are part of the problem, no wonder we keep getting dark lords when those of the light will not do anything to quell the darkness!" Albus Dumbledore The leader of the Light, had never been put down in such a manner by any of his students, and was about to start again and then swiftly Get Harry back to the Dursley's when Harry spoke one last time. "We have two very worried parents awaiting us. So we will be going now." Dobby had taken the teens hands beneath the table, and before Dumbledore could utter another word, the three disappeared. Dumbledore looked extremely disappointed and then apperated back to Hogwarts, his instruments keyed to Harry's blood would pin point his location. Isle of Wright In a cottage on the Isle of Wright, two very nervous Grangers sat waiting and worrying. It had been nearly two hours since that little man had brought them to this place. Hermione as far as they knew could be attacked again at any minute. When the two teens suddenly popped into existence, the Grangers nearly had a total melt down. Both were instantly engulfed in bone crushing hugs. Mrs. Granger got started. "What Happened…are you all right?" Harry raised his hand to slow every one down just a bit. "Dumbledore showed up after it was all over, just to berate me for taking six lives tonight. Therefore, I had to explain to him why I was correct in doing so. Needless to say he was not happy with my reasoning. Once we were done with the whiskered wanker, we left. Dobby stopped on the way here to remove any tracking charms he had placed on us. We stopped at the airport car park and Dobby put them on several cars that were leaving, it should drive him crazy for a while." Both Harry and Hermione were laughing at the thought. Mr. Granger Now got his turn floating a few questions. "I have a few questions as to what the bloody hell happened last night." Hermione took the cue to start but was biting her lower lip as the answer was being carefully considered. "Daddy, do you remember the dark wizard I told you about before first year?" This began a very long discussion on the wizarding world and the dangers there in. To say the Grangers were not pleased would be the understatement of the twentieth century. Mrs. Granger then asked. "Why don't we all just get out of the country until this all blows over? I'm sure there are other schools you two could attend?" The silence after those two questions was deafening. Harry and Hermione were both in deep thought. 


	3. Chapter 3 Emancipation

_**I'm mad as hell and I'm**_

 _ **Not going to take this**_

 _ **Anymore!**_

 _ **A Harry Potter Story**_

Harry Looked at the Granger parents after much thought. "Sir, the reason we can't really just walk away is, there is nowhere we could go. Voldemort and his death dunderheads would follow us to the ends of the earth to kill both of us."

Hermione then chimed in. "Harry has defeated them in every encounter he's had. I'm one they call the smartest witch of the age. We are both magically powerful, more so than any pure blood. They can't have that. We by just existing prove all there Pure Blood Dogma is garbage."

Harry then chimed back in. "My Godfather died a few weeks ago. He bought this house for me. In his will, he made me his heir. He also emancipated me. I'm now Lord Potter-Black." Then he sighed. "I have one problem, the ministry put in a law that I must marry within six months of my emancipation."

The silence following that revelation was frightening. It seemed to go on forever, until Hermione broke that silence.

"Have you contacted Ginny yet?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at Hermione as if she had lost her mind. "Ron's Sister, the ultimate fan-girl, Hermione that would be as bad as Lavender Brown."

"Well she is always saying how you love her, and she keeps all the other girls away." Hermione looked a bit incredulous.

"Hermione there is only one woman I know that I would want to marry no matter the circumstances. She is the most beautiful woman in Hogwarts inside and out and proves it all the time."

Both the Granger parents saw Harry's eyes as he said it, but Hermione totally missed it.

"Harry, who is it?" Hermione said with that tone she uses when she hasn't a clue and requires an answer.

With the first real smile, Harry had since the battle at her house he began.

"Who has always stood by my side? Who always pushes me farther than I think I can go? Who once told me, books and cleverness, there are more important things, like friendship and bravery? I always wondered why she didn't finish that thought. She was also the most beautiful girl at the Yule Ball forth year, when I was to stupid to know I loved her until she walked down those stairs. The only person I could always depend on, and who's family I rescued tonight."

Hermione Looked At Harry as he shuffled a foot side to side and had his eyes on the floor. She reached out her right hand, placed a finger beneath his chin and raised his eyes to meet hers.

"One question Harry. How can you say all that and not kiss me?"

The blush on Harry's face went down the collar of his shirt and up into his hair even his ears were red. "You mean you want me too? I never thought I was good enough for you."

Hermione was blushing now. "Harry….I've been in Love with you since the Troll!"

 _ **Malfoy Manor**_

The News reached Malfoy Manor early the next morning. The Dark lord was beyond angry. Lucius was dead along with Five others of his best Death Eaters all for one little mudblood. There was also no news of the Potter brat. With the Malfoy fortune no longer at his disposal and the ministry coming to close down the Manor he was being forced to flee with his tale between his legs.

Draco was also livid, his father dead the only account he had access to was his trust vault that Voldemort had him empty that morning and was taking his money with him. There would be no money until his vault filled again on January 1; luckily, his Hogwarts fees were already paid through seventh year.

It was going to be a very hungry summer for the remaining Malfoy's.

 _ **The burrow**_

Ron Weasley was not a happy camper, Harry Potter and the girl he wanted had both disappeared with out a trace. He had done as Dumbledore told him and not contacted Harry. Now the Headmaster was interrogating him on where they might have gone. His head was hurting like it was Harry trying push out you-know-who. His mother was upset because Harry was off with that muggle born, 'Why didn't he come to them?'

Ginny was ready to kill Hermione being off with Her Harry.

 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_

Albus was pacing his office; Harry Potter had totally fallen off the world. All his little silver instruments that tracked every move Harry made had stopped. The wards on privet drive had fallen. He wanted the boy alone at Privet Dr. so that he would be more pliable and easily led. The boy had become independent and had the nerve to tell him he was wrong. He had hoped the Grangers would have gone the way of the Longbottoms and Potters, so Harry would have nothing holding him to this world, so he would willingly walk into Voldemort's death curse. He needed Mad Eye Moody to track the boy the boy down.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm mad as hell and**_

 _ **I am not going to take this**_

 _ **Anymore!**_

 _ **A Harry Potter Story**_

It took two days for Dobby to retrieve the books from the Black and Potter Libraries. Hermione took no time at all to organize them with help from her mother.

On the last haul of books from Grimauld Place, Dobby brought with him another elf. Kreacher was fighting with Dobby over a book that was hidden in the dinning room.

"Kreacher, what is in that Book?" Harry insisted of the elf.

Kreacher was not happy at having to answer. "Filthy half blood not to touch master Regulas locket!"

"What Locket?" Harry asked Kreacher.

Kreacher Tried not to answer but the bond to Harry was to strong.

"The locket from the cave my good master died for."

"What were you to do with this Locket?"

Kreacher Looked like he was about to punish himself and ran at the wall.

"Accio Kreacher!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at the elf. Harry's seeker reflexes caught Kreacher mid air and held him gently.

"Now Kreacher what were you to do with this locket?" Harry held the ugly old piece of jewelry to show Kreacher.

"Before he died he ordered Kreacher to destroy it. Kreacher tried and tried but could not do it. Kreacher is a bad elf!"

Harry was getting a massive headache just holding the damn locket. He took it to the basement of the House and put it away. Once he was away from the locket, his headache eased. He then called Dobby, and explained to him to get the sword of Gryffindor from the Headmasters office when Dumbledore was out and bring it to the house as quickly as possible.

Dumbledore's office Ministry of magic

The Chief Warlock awaited Alistair Moody's Arrival. The thoughts going through his head were not good. The Potter boy had totally rebelled against his teachings and six men were dead because of it. How was he moving totally with out detection too? These things needed answers and the boy must be brought to heal. The knock on the door came an hour into the old mans muse.

Moody thumped into the room, his peg leg rapping against the old floor in Dumbledore's office. With His artificial right eye, swirling in all directions the old auror took a seat across from Albus.

"What Happened this time?"

Dumbledore gave the old auror the full story and that had Alistair laughing his arse off. When he finally calmed down, he spoke.

"That boy is amazing. He takes out six of the Dark Dorks finest, Saves the girl and her parents, then gets away clean. I see nothing to complain about, seems to make our job easier in long run."

Albus was fuming. "The boy killed 6 men, and ended one pureblood line. He has no remorse for what he's done. He is headed down a dark path and must be brought back to the light."

Mad eye was laughing again. "What did you expect him to do in that scenario? Fire stunners! The boy was in a fight for his life and did exactly what I would have done. Ballsy little bastard I must say. It seems to me you just have a reason to see the boy die. Either that or you knew that attack was coming and were gonna show up a day late and a pound short."

Moody looked in his old friends eyes. "If you pulled a stunt like that and that boy found out I think then you'd be really worried about that boy goin' down a dark path and you'd be first on his list."

Albus was in shock at what the old Auror came up with. "There was no need to kill Alistair, That boy needs to learn to forgive!"

By the time, Mad Eye had stopped laughing he could properly speak. "That Stupid attitude nearly lost us the War last time, the only thing that saved us was that lad, and a miracle it was. We will not get another. That boy did it right he put down those who would continue to murder rape and destroy our world."

"He took away their chance to come to the light." Albus was looking very frustrated. "We can't use their tactics or we are as bad as they are."

"So we allow them to murder, Rape, Destroy all we care about. I think you have lost it." Replied the old Auror. "Why did you call me here?"

Albus just said. "Harry is missing, we need to find him?"

 _ **The Daily Prophet**_

Last night six prominent Citizens Dressed in Death Eater Costume Attacked the Home of Muggle born Hermione Granger. It was clearly a case of muggle hunting, while frowned upon is no longer illegal. Some how Harry Potter arrived on the scene and killed all six attackers, he then answered the Aurors Questions and promptly disappeared taking all the Grangers with him.

Delores Umbridge, former Senior Undersecretary to the minister and Headmistress of Hogwarts had this to say. "Our society is in trouble when the lives of two Muggles and a muggle born Witch are more important than our finest citizens. This Half blood needs to be brought to justice."

Rita Skeeter Reporting


	5. Chapter 5 the toads rearrest

_**I'm mad as hell and**_

 _ **Not going to take this**_

 _ **Anymore!**_

 _ **A Harry Potter Story**_

With the news across the pages of the Prophet, and Dumbledore looking for them, Harry and company decided to lay low for a while.

The Order of the Phoenix was in crisis mode.

Voldemort and his Minions were out of the loop Harry had killed his best Ministry Spies. Voldy was looking carefully at any scrap of information.

Ron Weasley seemed to get angrier by the Day; Potter was off alone with the girl that was supposed to be his. Ginny had barely left her room since the disappearance of Harry and Hermione. Didn't they know they were breaking her heart.

Molly was busy brewing love potions for her two youngest children, Harry couldn't do this to Ginny and that muggle born would be a help for her lazy youngest son. The smells of Amortentia wafted through the burrow.

Dan Granger Ex drill sergeant major of SAS, was busy training Harry and Hermione in tactics and strength training. Hermione was researching potions and Spells they could use.

Harry Potter was learning Occlumency; He was only allowing Old Moldy to project his thoughts and not know Harry could see them.

Harry watched as a plan was hatched to kill Amelia and Susan Bones. It would be a dozen death eaters attacking the Bone yard as was the name of their manor. Harry then figured out a few counter measures. He sent Dobby to the Weasley twins for explosives and triggering devises. He had Dobby get the Bones elves to plant them in specific locations.

 _ **The Bone Yard**_

The night of the raid on the Bone Yard Had come. Three people and a house elf were stationed outside the wards. Harry Potter, Hermione and Dan Granger waited. They had sent Dobby inside to warn the Bones Elves. When the attack would begin the elves would evacuate Susan and Amelia to the Potter cottage. Dan had the remote control detonator and was hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry and Hermione would catch the Death eaters in a cross fire. The operation should last no more than a minute or two once it kicked off.

At eleven O'clock the death eaters arrived outside the wards. Thinking they only had a woman and a girl to kill this should be a night of fun for them. They dropped the wards around the front gates. All twelve death eaters entered the grounds like they owned the place. Twenty steps inside the gates the explosions began. Dan had wrapped each explosive devise in wax impregnated with hundreds of ball bearings. When they went off it was sending metal firebrands through the air. Eight of the death eaters were down and dead before another step was taken, two more were so badly wounded they would die in minutes. Harry and Hermione began firing stunners at the last two. They were down bound and gagged before they even realized they were being fired on. Dobby then wisked them all away before the Aurors could get there.

The two live Death Eaters were placed in cells in the old cottage dungeon, divested of all but their underwear and loosely chained to the wall. They would be given time alone in the dark before being questioned.

The entire operation took less than five minutes to complete. Harry Hermione and Dan went to get cleaned up. Emma had waited for them and was hugging the life out of all three of them in the Hallway on the way to their respective rooms.

Susan and Amelia wouldn't even realize they had be moved to a new location until the next morning.

The next morning was complete ciaos. Both Bones women waking in a strange bed caused most of it. The head of the DMLE being abducted in their sleep also didn't help. Once it was explained that Voldemort's forces attacked their home to kill Amelia, and bring Susan to them to be gang raped it calmed down.

Susan was in tears, and Amelia was incensed. Dobby was sent to get what things he could find for them. As soon as Amelia was dressed, it was off to the Ministry. She was making a stand.

When Amelia arrived at her office it was to a funeral atmosphere, pictures of her home, or what was left of it were plastered on the wall. A meeting was taking place explaining it was a horrible accident. Amelia was having none of that.

Of all the people, she could find in charge of the meeting, Delores Umbridge.

Amelia walked into the meeting to the look of shock and fear on the face of the pink clad toad. "Madame Umbridge, Would you step into my office…NOW!"

The Tall lithe woman with a monocle dangling on a chain, led the pink clad toad to her office. She noticed the name on the door already had been changed to Pius Thicknees.

With a wave of her wand It reverted back To read 'Amelia Susan Bones Head of DMLE'.

"Sit Delores" an order witch the toad like witch took with out a word but seemed upset about it. Amelia then continued. "It would seem the rumors of my death are a bit premature." The steam was coming out of the toad woman's ears. "And pray tell how are you once again working for the ministry? It would seem you have a trial on the docket, and were on suspension pending its out come. EXPLAIN!"

Umbridge was totally flustered, but under Amelia's trained eye the truth came out. "Pius was one of the Dark Dorks men and as soon as he walked in the office rescinded all pending cases. At that Amelia personally arrested Umbridge and escorted her to a holding cell in the ministry, then began cleaning up her department.


	6. Chapter 6 interlude

_**I'm mad as hell and**_

 _ **I'm not going to take this**_

 _ **Anymore!**_

 _ **A Harry Potter Story**_

 _Tom Riddle Better Known as Lord Voldemort was not happy. His rage didn't even know where it should be spent. "There is a spy in our Ranks!" The Dark lord bellowed out in front of his followers._

 _Bellatrix on her knees by his side waited, as the Dark Lord Rose from his throne and began pacing. "I will find you!" He said at a much lower volume._

 _Severus Snape knew he was a spy but as of this time had not been able to report to Dumbledore, so he was wondering who could be the one the Dark Lord was talking about. "Severus, how much veritaserum do we have?"_

 _Snape gulped. "20 vial's my lord, enough for 60 interrogations."_

 _Tom looked at Bellatrix. "Take and give them to Bella. She will handle this." He handed Bella two lists one a list of questions, the other a list of Death Eaters. "Bella When you find the Traitor bring it to me!"_

 _Bella stood before her master leaned down and kissed the hem of his robes and stood back reverently. "Yes my Lord!" and left the Room._

 _The Dark Lord once again looked at Severus. "Make sure we have at least one hundred more vials as quickly as you can." Tom waved his hand dismissing Snape._

 _ **Dumbledore's Office Hogwarts**_

Snape entered the office of the headmaster, still a bit shaken by the events with the Dark Lord. Dumbledore acknowledged him. "Have a seat Severus, Lemon Drop?"

Severus just sneered at the Old Man. "The dark Lord fears we have a spy in our midst. He is having everyone interrogated with veritaserum. He does not suspect me as I have not been able to leave until now."

Albus stroked his beard in thought before he answered.

"And what would make Tom suspect this?"

Severus shivered at the thought. "His last two raids were thwarted. All of the twenty Death Eaters Assigned to the raids no longer answer his call. At least eighteen are presumed dead. He can only feel two of them through the dark mark and also can get no location on them."

DMLE Auror Offices

Pius Thickneese was standing in front of the Aurors, Giving a speech on the changes he was implementing When Amelia walked in, with a large stack of forms in her hands.

"Aurors, This meeting is adjourned." In her most authoritative voice. "Pius, Come with ME!"

She then turned to Kingsley. She handed him a stack of arrest warrants, "I want these people in our cells by tonight. Arrest them with extreme prejudice." Kingsley saluted her and went to distribute the forms.

Pius was motioned to her office and she followed watching him closely. Pius was fidgeting and seemed extremely nervous. Amelia followed Pius into her office, when the door closed Pius spun on his heal a spell on his lips and hit the floor petrified.

Harry threw off the invisibility Cloak. "Ok There Amelia?"

The Burrow

Molly Weasley was just bottling the individual doses of love potion to give to the youngest Weasleys, as Ron and Ginny came in from the Quiditch Pitch. "Oh Ron, Ginny here I want you to put five drops of this every other morning into Harry and Hermione's drinks, Pumpkin juice would be best. It's a mild love potion, Should get them looking the way we want."

Ginny was enthusiastically shaking her head, while Ron just sported a shit-eating grin.

Molly expected Dumbledore to bring them to the Burrow earlier this year so Molly had plans to make.

 _ **Potter Cottage**_

Hermione, The Grangers, and Susan all waited impatiently as Amelia and Harry were at the Ministry for Magic. The quickly laid plan was to use Harry as extra eyes and back up. They were going to quietly interrogate the Auror staff and auror's to find Voldemort's supporters. The atmosphere in the cottage would be tense until their safe return.

The DMLE

Harry and Amelia found 7 Aurors and 3 staff members with the Dark Mark. Harry had Dobby take them to the Cottage Dungeon, dosed with the Draught of living death. This would put them in stasis and no one would know where they were.

Cornelius Fudge, Came in late in the afternoon wondering where his protective detail was. Then Noticed Madame Bones was again running things. "What's Going on here I was told you're dead I Appointed Pius to this position." The fool of a minister blurted out quickly.

Amelia just looked at the fool. "The rumor of my early demise has been some what exaggerated. Though my home was destroyed, Susan and I escaped. We are now staying at an undisclosed location. I would advise you take the same precaution Cornelius."


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm mad as Hell and**_

 _ **I'm not going to**_

 _ **Take this**_

 _ **Anymore!**_

 _ **A Harry Potter**_

 _ **Story**_

While Harry was helping Amelia at the DMLE, Hermione was researching in the Potter and Black library, with the help of her mother and Susan. Susan was checking old ward books looking up blood wards. Hermione was working through some ancient Rune books that were older than anything in the Hogwarts Library. Her mother was reading on wizard healing.

Susan suddenly ran to Hermione. "Look at this." She practically screamed.

Hermione read the three pages Susan had pointed out and was becoming angrier with each word she read. "That Evil whiskered wanker!" She said quietly but with a finality that was beyond the pail!

Her mother Looked at her questioningly, but with a note of reprisal.

"Hermione!" with that note all mothers use.

"Language!" Then asked. "Now what's the problem?"

Hermione looked at her mother. "Blood wards, that evil bastard used blood wards on Harry's house. Those wards are slowly draining his magic and killing him, or at least striping him of his magic." Hermione was shaking now the anger towards Dumbledore was about to cause her a major bout of accidental magic.

Susan recognized what was happening it took a full fifteen minutes to calm Hermione down.

Once Hermione was calmed down, Susan was able to talk some semblance of sense to her.

"Look you are the smartest witch I know, with the three of us we'll figure away to fix this. Now get to work Hermione, it's what you're best at!"

So it went they scoured the library's as quickly as they could. It was two hours later Hermione found part of the answer. It was a ritual involving ancient Runes, when Harry got back they would set it up.

Susan called a house elf from What had been the Bone yard To help.

Emma, Hermione's Mother had found another interesting little problem with the ritual, there was a 75% chance the ritual would kill Harry.

The dental Surgery was going remain closed until this conflict was over so Susan allowed the use of her elf to get a few things Emma Thought they could use to help Harry since no magical potions could be used during the ritual only if he survived.

Emma rifled the medicine cabinets for all the morphine she had, also a full tank of Nitrous oxide and the battery operated defibrillator. She thought these would help.

It was not until late in the evening for Amelia and Harry's return from the DMLE. They had arrested forty-two from sensitive positions within the Ministry seven from her own department. Harry was exhausted but feeling good about what they accomplished.

Hermione was in tears when they finally returned that night, and was now to over rot to explain. Between Susan and Emma Harry and Amelia were brought up to speed.

It was decided they would perform the ritual the next day as they all really needed a good nights sleep.

Riddle Manor Little Hangleton

Voldemort was no a happy Dark Lord, he had summoned all his death eaters and only forty had come. (Well he would punish the rest later.) He monologued His troops for over an hour about how great he was, then he handed out assignments. Most were warding the manor and placing a Fiedelius charm over it and its grounds. Only two would be sent on a mission tonight, to burn down the blood traitor Weasleys Hovel in an attempt to draw out Potter. He would send Greyback and Bellatrix.

Potter Cottage

Harry had no dreams that night.

The Burrow

It was one in the morning when the cackling crazy witch Bellatrix and the werewolf arrived. She shot a few blasting hexes at the house making sure to awaken all inside. Once Arthur and the twins noticed the battle was on. Spells were flying at a furious pace. Bella had cast fiend-fire on the house at last and it was burning out of control. The family had just made it out alive. Being Weasley's they were all talented on broom and they were kept in a separate shed away from the house. Not knowing where else to go they flew to the Lovegood's and flooed to the three broomsticks. It was almost five in the morning when they arrived at the locked gates of Hogwarts.

Malfoy Manor

It was six in the morning when the Aurors came knocking on the door and were greeted by two very sick looking house elves.

Kingsley and don't call me 'Nyphadora' Tonks were escorted to a very uncomfortable receiving area. They waited Forty-five minutes for Narcissa and Draco to come into the room.

When the two Disgruntled Malfoy's entered the room they were told they had 24 hours to evacuate the premises and could only take one suit case each. Of course Draco Being the idiot he is pulled his wand and started firing curses. He was quickly incapacitated and put in magic restraining cuffs and hauled unceremoniously into the ministry. Narcissa left with out incident. She was thinking about the gold she had squirreled away and getting out of the country along with her jewels she could live quite comfortably until she could find a new husband and that would be much easier without Draco tagging along.


	8. Chapter 8 The Ritual

_**I'm mad as hell**_

 _ **And I'm not going**_

 _ **To take this**_

 _ **Anymore!**_

 _ **The Ritual**_

 _Harry awoke early the next morning and was informed he could have no breakfast._

It was a start of a very long day for the group. Hermione had been awake for hours preparing a room for the ritual. Dobby had been sent to Snapes private stores at Hogwarts to get as much phoenix ash as he could. Pure white candles ringed the room, while runes were etched into the white marble floor, three consecutive rings. The first to be filled with a potion Luna was just finishing. The second Filled with the ash Of a Phoenix. The third and inner most circle was to be filled with silver and gold crystals then Harry's Blood poured over it to activate the ritual.

Harry was brought into the Ritual room In only his boxer shorts which were divested once he was placed in the center of the room. Hermione's mother then began a blood draw. Once they had enough blood for the ritual the blood draw was stopped. A small morphine drip was placed in Harry's arm to help alleviate he pain from the ritual.

Hermione then dropped her clothes to the floor followed by Susan.

Hermione picked up a Gold impregnated candle and Susan a silver one. They lit the Candles with the only spell allowed during the Ritual. They then began Adding Harry's Blood to the First circle of runes.

All the other candles in the room sprang to life on there own as the blood touched the Gold and silver mixture. Hermione and Susan had practiced the chant they were to use, They now practically sang it in a language neither understood.

A dark Purple light began to envelope Harry as he lay on the slightly raised alter in the center of the circles, his body twisting and turning in pain like he had never felt before. It was as if Firebrands filled with electricity were flowing through each and ever nerve in His Body (Even the cruciatis curse didn't come close to this). It hurt so much he couldn't even scream. Then the light began to change to a deep burning red, the pain increasing once again. As an orange band of light joined the others Harry passed out. A yellow light then joined the rest. Harry awakened with more fear in his eyes than he had ever known, as his scar broke open. His forehead was covered in a black tarry substance that oozed from his scar. With one primal scream Harry's body arched and all went black. The ritual continued as a Green light joined the others then the purest blue. The colored beams then swirled tornadicly above Harry's still body and collapsed into it, leaving the body still and cold.

Harry was standing alone in a field of flowers, breathing in what he knew was pure joy the likes of which he had never known.

Beside him was an ugly thing that breathed Hatred. As Harry looked at it, it looked up at Harry and began to burn. The thing looked up into Harry's eyes with a hatred beyond anything mankind has ever seen. It screamed and a white hot fire burned it away until all that was left was a scorched patch of ground.

As Harry was looking at the ground, he could feel another presence coming towards him. There enveloped in white light were his parents and Godfather with his mother holding her arms out to him.

They talked for what seemed like days or years it was as if time no longer had meaning.

Harry learned many things in that time, he was prepared by those that came before him.

Once it was determined he was ready His mother kissed his For head and his chest began to burn as his body jumped from electric shock. Then he felt Hermione's lips on his as she forced air into his lungs. Again he felt the shock through out his body. Hermione came down to force air into him though this time his arm encircled her and brought her into a searing first kiss.

Riddle Manor

Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort, was just sitting down to breakfast when it hit, Pain like he had never felt in his life, He screamed as his body retched on the floor, He was breaking his own bones from the extreme cramping of his muscles as they rebelled and tried to rip hip him apart. Blood was streaming from every major orifice on his body as sweat gleamed and watered it down. The Snake that was quietly sunning itself in the window exploded in gore being spread through out the room coating everything and every one in the blood of the giant snake.

Across Britain, The Vaults in Gringotts, The room of requirement in Hogwarts and others Holly fire erupted destroying the parts of one Tom Riddle.

When the Dark Lord finally lost consciousness, it was with a one-word scream of hatred and pain 'POTTER!'

Hogwarts Headmasters office.

Dumbledore had just awakened and finished his morning albutations, when all his little trinkets attached to Harry Potters Blood began exploding. First the one hooked to the wards on Privet Dr. then the one ones that tracked the boy, the health monitors over every conceivable body or mind function 20 trinkets in all. Albus was having trouble putting out the fires. All he could say was. "Harry what have you done?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm mad as Hell!**_

 _ **And I'm not going**_

 _ **To take this**_

 _ **Anymore!**_

 _ **A Harry Potter story**_

The kiss from Hermione only woke Harry for a few seconds. It was five days later when he finally awoke. The boy was still sore all over and had a hard time walking as the muscles in his legs were cramping painfully. He endeavored to perceiver.

Hermione was a wreck awaiting his wake up. She stayed at his bedside only leaving to wash or use the loo! She barely ate and was constantly wringing her hands or biting her lip until it was raw.

Susan and Emma, were not much better. Dan and Dobby were relegated to being Gofers Go Fer this Go fer that. It seemed Harry had broken a few teeth during the ritual so Dan had fixed them the muggle way as Harry slept. Harry now sported two gold teeth on his lower left jaw.

Once He woke up the first thing out of his mouth in a very raspy tone was. "Hermione, Will you be My Gir…." Before he could finish the last word she pounced on Harry kissing him fiercely with the short time between kisses being one word over and over again, "YES!"

It was already known to all but the two of them but it felt good to know after all they had been through.

Hermione's Mother came forward and looked at Harry with a smile. "You mister owe me one defibrillator." Then with a bit of a giggle said. "Welcome to the family Harry!"

Harry was ravenous but couldn't eat much so Dobby was making him small meals every other hour to keep him properly fed.

Riddle Manor

The Dark Lord had yet to awaken and it had been five days. Severus was pouring blood-replenishing potion down his throat on the hour. The Dark Lord was alive but barely, what ever Potter had done had severely injured the Dark Lord.

Severus was worried for his own life when the Dark Lord began to stir on his bed. "Snape, my slippery friend…. Find out how Potter did this and get back to me…Quickly!"

It was said with so much Pain it was if Voldemort had just that moment been released from the torture curse. Then with just one more pained word 'go' Severus Snape Left the building.

Hogwarts Headmasters office

Albus was pacing so much Professor McGonagall was afraid he wear a hole in the floor.

"Albus, What's going on that has you so worried and upset?" It was that normal stern character she used with her charges.

"Harry Potter has fallen off the Map, Severus has not checked in, in well over a week. I feel something horrible has happened." While his real thoughts were, 'I have totally lost control over every thing. I must get Harry back in the fold or all is lost.'

At that very moment Severus walked in the door looking tired and completely shaken.

"Albus, we must find Potter!" Severus said with an urgency and fear Dumbledore had never heard from the man. "He did something that had the Dark Lord Screaming in pain for hours, now he's barely alive and angry torturing every one in sight. HE wants answers and if I can't give him some I declaring for the light and getting out of the country." Severus took a deep breath. "That little Shit almost got half the remaining death eaters killed!"

Albus sat back in his chair fingers steepled before him.

"What exactly Happened?"

Severus related everything that occurred over the last week leaving out nothing he could recall. Then Looked at the Headmaster.

I'm going to get a few hours rest, then I have potions to brew." He turned toward the door. "Please Albus come up with something for me to tell the Dark Lord."

Albus now had even more worries.

As Albus now had the Weasleys living in the castle. He was wondering if Ronald might have some insight as to where Harry Might be. The Weasley Clan was sitting at the table discussing that very problem. It seems Ronald was just as clueless as all the rest, and with the Grangers also off the map. Albus felt he was in even more trouble that girl was to smart for her own good.

Susan and Amelia were eating breakfast the next day when Harry finally made it out of his room to eat and get moving.

The discussions were light Voldemort had also fallen off the map, his Death Eaters were quiet, it had given the ministry time to regroup. Fudge was on the way out it was only a matter of time he was now a complete lame duck just scrapping to hold on, it would not take long to oust him. Delores Umbridge was already in Azkaban for crimes at Hogwarts and was still under investigation at the ministry the list of charges was growing and all of it involved Fudge. So the news at the Potter table was over whelmingly Good!


	10. Chapter 10 The battle of Privet Drive

_**I'm mad as hell**_

 _ **And I'm not going**_

 _ **To take this**_

 _ **Anymore!**_

 _ **A Harry Potter Story**_

Harry was sitting in the dinning Room reading the issues of the Daily Prophet, from when he was out cold from the ritual. He had not expected the explosives they used to almost completely Destroy the Bone yard.

He decided to contact the Goblins to have it rebuilt. There had been no more attacks since the night of the ritual. Now that he was free of the blood wards and any other things that relied on his blood the magic seemed to be singing in veins, he felt so much stronger.

 _Flashback_

Standing in the Elysium fields, looking down on the piece of Tom Riddles soul as it burned away, he raised his eyes to see he parents and Sirius walking towards him. His mother arrived first and took him in her arms with tears of Happiness flowing from her eyes. She held him fast. "My beautiful wonderful son." She gulped back the tears. "I'm so proud of you!" His father then slapped him on the back. "Way to go Pronglet." When Lilly let go his father swung him in the air as he did when he was still a toddler. "Sirius was laughing alongside them. "I told you he'd do it!" Harry then hugged Sirius in tears. "My fault…So sorry!" Sirius Hugged Harry close.

"Harry if it was anyone's fault it was mine." Sirius said in the most serious voice Harry had ever heard from him. "I was taunting and playing with the crazy bitch when I should have taken the fight Seriously, Now we are going to teach you how too."

Harry scanned the faces of his family. "Why now, I'm dead?"

Lilly piped in for a few more minutes, Here that could last years, time has no meaning here. So we will have some fun and you are going to learn all you'll need to know."

Learn he did the four founders of Hogwarts, Merlin, Morgana Le Fey and more. Ever great witch wizard Goblin and elf from the past taught him all they knew, and Harry soaked it all up like sponge. He more than proficient in all the mind arts, even those that had been lost over time. His connection to Tom was reestablished in a way that Harry was now in control of it and the Dark dork as Padfoot called him would never know. He learned battle strategies from the greatest Generals in history. When he was finished with all he needed to know. His Parents Kissed him good bye his Mother gave the last word before he faded from the Elysium fields.

"Don't listen to Dumbledore, and don't you come back here for a long time and Lots of grandbabies. We'll be watching and loving you the whole time. Tell and teach Hermione too. Admit you love her son, she already loves you."

Before Harry could say a word He woke with a jolt of electricity through his body, Looking in the most beautiful cinnamon eyes that were wet with tears. That closed as her lips met his trying to breath for him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a searing kiss. When she finally pulled back, his words were. "I Love you Hermione!" then he passed out.

While his poor brain was organizing all he had learned in the short space of time he was gone his body slept in peaceful slumber.

 _End flashback_

Harry decided as he sat alone to tap in and see what Old Tommy was up too.

Tom Riddle sat upon his throne like chair, Bellatrix stood upon his right side while Severus stood on his left. A group of about forty men in black cloaks on there knees before him. Tom felt very tired but didn't allow it to show. Harry came in a bit late as the Dark Dork was dismissing his troop. Harry quickly delved into the mind of Voldemort. He had talked to Snape and found Harry's closest friends were now protected so they were going to take out Privet dr. and all its inhabitants to draw Harry out. The one thing they hadn't counted on was the Order of Phoenix knowing about it or the Ministry.

Harry quickly sent off a patronus to Madame Bones and another to Dumbledore. He then apperated to his old Room on the second floor and called Dobby.

"Dobby, get two of the other elves and get my relatives to the cottage. Stun them if you have too. Then come back here With what ever healing supplies we have."

The little elf was bouncing as he left. Not a minute later there was a quick piece of three screams as the Dursley's were popped away. Harry waited with his trusty Firebolt in hand.

The first sign of the death eaters Were three setting up anti port key and aperation wards they never finished setting them up Harry Hog tied them put anti magic cuffs on them then Dobby and friends got them out of there. Harry thought 'Three down thirty seven to go.'

Harry dawned his invisibility cloak disillusioned his broom and too off. Patrolling above the street, He saw too many of the local Muggles outside. He used a wide compulsion charm to send them all out eat at their favorite fast food joints. Some may stay but this would at least minimize the casualties. When the car drove off, he heard the pops off aperation near the old park on wisteria walk. Well Here come the death Munchers, he thought. Five of the black Hooded Stains on humanity waked down the middle of the street as if they owned firing spell after spell setting fire to homes as they passed them and laughing. Harry swung his broom over the heads of these pieces of dung, and flew around behind them and fired five silent cutting curses beheading all five. Then let the fires burn. The rest of the Group appeared directly in front of number 4.

They were tightly grouped together Sealing the house then casting fiend fire. Harry appeared behind them and using the flame whip curse bound the entire group with one swipe. The smell of burning flesh and screams of frightened wizards was like music to Voldemort's ears as he appeared on the scene.

That music turned to horror as he watched the last of his death Eaters fall dead at his feet.

Harry stood in the middle of the flaming street, Looked at his life long Nemesis.

"Hey Tommy, Icckle Tommy Riddle, Your going to go with your friends today!"

Harry sang at the Dark Lord enraging him.

Three dark Wizards walked toward Harry. Voldemort Looked at Harry with hate in his eyes. "It's time to end this Potter!" Bellatrix was dancing at the side of Voldemort While Snape was looking around trying to find a way out of this.

Just as Voldemort spoke the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors were apperating in mass onto Privet dr..

Dumbledore walked in front Harry. "Not today Tom." They were the last words Albus would say as a cutting curse took his wand arm out. Harry shouted, "Get Bellatrix and Snape. Voldemort is mine!"

The rest watched as the two titans circled each other.

Voldemort looked as if he was as strong as always. Harry looked into the Dark Lords Mind and saw the fear of pain, not of death. So Harry decided to dish out the pain first. No words were spoken as a rain of Burning ball bearings rained down on the dark Lord, searing his flesh And his robes were in taters as they burned. Harry then put forth his left Hand hitting the Dark lord across the face leaving a long lightning bolt wound from his forehead to his chin taking out his left eye leaving a blood tearing down the dark lords face.

Voldemort sent out a blast of raw magic knocking every one but Harry over and blowing out the windows on every house not burning on the street.

Be for the dark Lord could recover Harry sent three quick cutting curses in succession. They removed both Voldemort's Hands and his left leg just above the knee. The Dark Lord fell to his face, Magically exhausted with a look of total surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm mad as hell**_

 _ **And I'm not going to take this**_

 _ **Anymore!**_

 _ **A Harry Potter story**_

When Harry arrived back at the Cottage, Two angry witches awaited him. Hermione, Was in tears with worry. Susan was red with worry, and both were angry. Hermione threw herself into Harry's arms and kissed him, Just to feel he was still alive. Then she started punching him.

"Harry!" slap "James!" punch "Potter!" Slap

"Don't you ever do that again!"

Harry looked at her with incredulity. "I just killed Voldemort."

Hermione slapped him again. "And left me and Susan Babysitting the Damn Dursley's!" She Huffed. "I'd rather have fought Voldemort my Self! That cousin of yours is going to wish for just a pig's tail if I get one more nasty remark!"

Susan then chimed in. "Harry, how you became such a nice caring person raised by those…those…..Uuuuugh!"

Harry laughed. "Okay, what did you two do too them?"

Hermione nor Susan could speak at this point and just gestured to Harry to follow them. What he found in the back yard was an oversize pot Belly pig, an ostrich, and a walrus running around in pen together. Harry just raised his wand. "Finite incantatem.

" He was laughing the entire time they were turning back trying to say. "I've wanted to do that for years!" then fell on the ground in uncontrollable laughter.

Vernon was red and the vein on his forehead was bulging and pumping so much Harry thought he would have a heart attack any second. Then the Old walrus spoke. "What do you think you're doing, kidnapping us from our home?"

Harry's face turned stony. "Saving your worthless lives! Voldemort decided to kill you and burn the house down to get me to come save you. All of Privet drive is on fire. Your house is gone. The ones doing these things are dead and the war is over. You are alive because I got you out with help from my little friends. I killed 41 witches and wizards to save you, and as many as I could confund to leave before those terrorists arrived." Harry took a deep breath. "You…You couldn't put your damn bigotry aside for an hour to find out what was going on. You are my relatives, I couldn't let you die, even with the way you treated me all my life."

The look on Petunia and Dudley's faces was one of inescapable Awe. While Vernon just got angry. "We fed and clothed you, took you in out of the goodness of our Hearts."

The next thing Vernon felt was a slap that nearly knocked him out, the most surprising thing was it came from Petunia.

"Vernon, I'm tired of the lies. We took him out of fear of that Old bearded wizard. Who told us we'd take him or we would pay dearly for it. Then we made Harry pay for that fear. He made me put blood in that vase once every year, to protect us. I don't know why but I had to throw the vase out a little while ago when it started smoking and almost caught the house on fire."

Hermione's anger was Flaring. Harry had to calm her down. She finally pulled herself together.

"Do you know where that vase is now?" Hermione said in a shaky voice.

Petunia looked deep in thought. "I threw it in the garden, I'm almost sure it's still there."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Come on we have to find that vase, before Dumbledore can retrieve it."

Harry responded. "With all the order and the Aurors on Privet dr. right now I have a better idea…Dobby."

Dobby popped in. "Yes master Harry Potter sir."

"Dobby at the house where you first met me there is a vase in the back yard thrown in the compost heap, would you go and bring it here and please do not be seen."

Dobby said not a word a popped away.

Hospital wing Hogwarts

The only casualty of the battle of Privet Dr. Lay on a bed his wand arm bandaged missing his hand. Madame Pomphry had yelled at him for being too old to being doing such things.

"We must find Harry, Minerva it's not over yet."

Minerva McGonagall wasn't stupid but this she had to hear. "What do you mean Albus?"

There is a reason Harry can talk to snakes and can see into Voldemort's mind. He has a piece of the dark lords soul in that infamous scar, as long as Harry lives the Dark lord lives."

Minerva looked at the Old Wizard with distain. "You are a fool Albus!" With that she walked out of the hospital wing.

DMLE Holding cell Ministry of Magic

Severus Snape was the only death eater to be captured with out a spell fired upon him. He waited quietly in the small cell. He was fed and watered with a cot and a self emptying bucket to relieve himself, The cell was all stone with no windows only a solid metal door enchanted so no sound would pass through. He had waited all day into the night with out any sound but his own breathing and the beat of his oh so cold heart.

He would be held in this isolation for a week so that any potion in his system would be weak and the ones they would use on him to get the truth would work. Severus was a lonely cold man who had only his memories to taunt him.

The Cottage

Dobby showed up only a few minutes later covered in compost holding an ugly vase. Harry could now feel the magic still pouring off of it, but it no longer held any power over him, But the looks on the Dursley faces showed it still held sway over them. Hermione Scanned and inspected the vase. "This is how he controlled the Dursley's and you Harry, the runes are almost the exact opposite of the runes we used in the ritual. Dumbledore literally used your own magic against you."

Harry Looked a Dobby. "Can you take this to Madame Bones, with this letter I'm about write, and get cleaned up while you wait?"

"Dobby will do it sir, no more harm will come to the Great Harry Potter!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm mad as Hell**_

 _ **And I'm Not**_

 _ **Going to take it**_

 _ **Anymore!**_

 _ **A Harry Potter Story**_

It took half an hour for Harry to compose the letter to Madame Bones. Then Dobby took off.

While they waited for Dobby's Return, Harry told the assembled group all that happened on Privet Dr..

The Dursley's were not happy that their home no longer existed, but realized alive with out a home is better than dead.

Harry promised them to do anything he could to help them rebuild or get a new home.

Once the investigations were done he would send the elves to see if they could salvage anything.

Now they had to plan for the biggest worry of all, Dumbledore and Those loyal to the old goat buggerer!

This was more Ron's forte, but they would get some ministerial help.

12 Grimauld Pl.

Molly was frantic, Ron was jealous; the twins had just flooed in wondering what was going on. Arthur was due in from work at any moment. Half the order of Phoenix was at the old house ready to leave for Hogwarts.

Madame Pomphry would not allow Dumbledore to leave the hospital, so the meeting had been changed to Hogwarts.

Once Arthur Arrived he got an up date from Molly.

"Arthur, Harry was in a battle on that muggle street he lives on. He apparently killed You-know-who and then just disappeared. No one knows where to find him. Albus is quite upset that Harry wanted nothing to do with him."

She took a breath and continued. "Ginny is upstairs in tears, Ron has be fuming about Harry getting all the glory again. The twins just got here. Do you have any news?"

Arthur just smiled as he spoke. "I spoke with Amelia Bones, apparently Harry was the one that saved her and Susan when their home was attacked the other night. She has heard from Harry and he is just fine…not a single cut or scrape. Hermione and Susan are with him. He seems to want nothing to do with the world of wizards any more. He told her that he returning to muggle life."

Ginny was just coming down the stairs and was listening in, she about exploded.

"Harry is with that Granger bint!" Her face getting more red by the second. "He's mine, he can't return to the muggle world. I can't have him then. I'll kill that Granger mudblood bitch!" She then stormed back up the stairs.

Arthur looked at Molly as Ron ran by them in a jealous rage screaming. "Potter gets everything!"

"Molly what was that all about?"

Molly was not used to being questioned, Arthur worked and she took care of the family, he had never really ever questioned her about it before.

Molly didn't look in her husbands as she spoke. "You see Arthur, I sort have promised Ginny she would marry her hero and Ron wanted Hermione and I was helping them along."

Arthur About blew the windows out.

"Potions again!" He screamed. "You tried that with Charlie and that metamorph Girl And the one with Bill. You may have noticed they both left the country to stop that and we just barely stayed out of Azkaban. I all most have the fines paid off and you're at it again. Have you lost your mind!" Arthur had to take a seat at this point. "Seven years a quarter of my salary going to pay those fines it would have been paid off. Now I have to turn you in or we both go to Azkaban. There is no way out this time Molly. And Harry Bloody Potter! The most famous person in our world! Did you think at all!"

Arthur sat in the musty old chair in Grimauld place rubbing his nose under his glasses. Praying Harry and Hermione never brought this out in the open if he or she did the Weasleys were ruined.

Hogwarts Hospital wing

Being the Summer Albus was the only patient in the wing and it seemed no one was speaking to him.

Poppy had reattached his hand and he was on a regimen of skelo-grow, blood replenisher and nothing else. Pain and sleep potions would interfere with his healing. Albus was miserable. He was still planning because now he had to kill Harry Potter. Having let Harry know the prophesy at the end of last semester he knew the boy would be on his guard. He also did kill Tom Riddle a feat even he couldn't match. Yet the boy had to die. It is for 'the greater good'!


	13. Before the final fall

_**I'm mad as hell**_

 _ **And I'm not**_

 _ **Going to take this**_

 _ **Anymore!**_

 _ **A Harry Potter Story**_

 **Headmasters Office Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore was in a quandary. The boy who lived apparently killed the Dark Lord and most of his minions. The boy had definitely gone dark; the soul fragment either had influenced the boy or had taken total possession of him. Harry Potter had to die.

Except now he was untouchable, it would need to be an accident. He also had that damnable Muggle born Granger at his side. They had sent an owl saying they were leaving the world of wizards until things were put right.

Albus couldn't allow this, but could find no way to stop it.

"Molly Weasley had just been arrested by the DMLE for potion improprieties involving the same two people. Albus could only thank Merlin he got to her and remove his name from those memories before she could be questioned. Her record would damn her on its own. If the world were to find out her last two children were really Dumbledore's and not Weasleys there would be even more hell to pay.

 **Potter Cottage**

The house was quite full with the Bones, Dursley's, Grangers, Potters and the elves all living there. Petunia and Dudley had settled rather easily once that vase was sent to the DMLE was submitted as evidence of child abuse and muggle manipulation. The Potter accounts were being gone over with a fine tooth comb for the last twenty years looking for any anomalies, since Dumbledore had illegally made himself Harry's magical guardian. Apparently, there were large sums of money missing going directly into Dumbledore and Prewitt accounts. There was also an illegal Marriage Contract written up, Betrothing Harry to one Ginerva Weasley.

Potter family bylaws disavowed the use of those contracts unless initiated by the Potter it mentioned, making the contract as good as toilet paper to be flushed away.

Susan and Hermione were working on some research to get them out of the country. Professor McGonagall had informed them of Albus intentions to kill Harry. None of them had returned to Hogwarts, or any home Albus might look for them. Harry was also the Head of house Black.

Dr. Granger was training all of them in military tactics and full on battle training just in case.

Vernon was worried about his job until Harry had told him and proved he bought Grunnings drill works and his job was assured.

Harry had told the Manager that Mr. Dursley was on an extended trip to learn new ways of manufacture and would return when Harry had thought he found something important and was reporting directly to him for the time being.

Therefore, for the time being Albus Only Lead to him was Amelia Bones. Amelia was making Dumbledore's life a living Hell with all the questioning of his past endeavors concerning the Potters and others. Albus just

could not exploit her.

This went on through out the rest of the year.

Potion masters Office Albins Potioners.

Severus having been proven a Death eater,

But spying for the light was given the only sentence of public service. He was making potions for the ministry. He could no longer hold a post involving him with any child, as he had been found unfit for such a post. Therefore, he had been out of work for well over six months. Albins potions was the premier Potions House in England for many years and had attempted to hire him directly out of Hogwarts when Albus ensnared him.

He was hired but had to begin his apprenticeship all over again to insure he could handle his job on a much grander scale.

Needless to say Severus Snape was far from happy, but it was the only offer he got and was running out of money.

Draco Malfoy

Was placed in a wizards orphanage, his father dead and his mother had disappeared. With no resources of his own until his seventeenth birthday, and not a family or a single soul wanting anything to do with the Malfoy Spawn, Draco only had Hogwarts to look forward too. With Potter and his mud blood no longer attending he thought, he would run the school. He was wrong. With no money and his family name worthless, he was the schools laughing stock and whipping boy.

Ronald Weasley was alone in Gryffindor Tower looking out over the ground his best friends had not returned and the Headmaster wouldn't leave him alone. His Sister Ginny was in a constant state of despair over Harry and Hermione being off together alone. She felt and according to Ron and his mother rightfully So, That Harry belonged to her as her betrothed though no one could find the contract.

Therefore, for those and except the majority of Slytherin House Life was never better in the old castle.

Albus of course was not happy with the new board of governors. They had force him to turn on wards that he turned off long ago. The Curse from that damnable Ring was slowly Killing him And he had now no reason for Severus to kill him as planed. No one would listen to him that would eventually become the Dark Lord as he carried a part of his soul with in that curse scar. Albus Dumbledore was slowly fading into obscurity.


End file.
